Regrets and Mistakes: A Lolliver ThreeShot
by kharen
Summary: What if Lilly didn't change and Matt and her went to the dance? What if they became a couple? What will happen when Oliver, who loves Lilly, sees Matt cheating on Lilly? REDONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Regrets and Mistakes: Part One**

**Lilly's POV**

I still remember the day Matt asked me to go to that dance.

_flashback_

"So are you going to the dance this Friday?" Matt shyly asked.

"No I don't think I'll actually..." Lilly answered before Miley punched her arm. "...ahhh. I don't know, maybe. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought if you were going then maybe we could..." Matt stuttered.

"...carpool." Lilly interrupted.

"No. I kinda meant..." Matt said while gazing around.

"Yeah." Lilly interrupted for the second time.

"What?" Matt and Lilly said together.

Finally, Miley stepped in and took over. "Oh sweet niblets! Of course she'll go to the dance with you." Miley squeaked.

_end flashback_

We're a happy couple now. I always have such a good time with him. He's such a good guy. Jake and Miley are going strong, but Oliver hasn't been around ever since Matt and I got together. It's sad to think about it but I still have Miley and Jake. I just hope my decision to go out with Matt isn't just another mistake. Oliver has told me a million times that Matt was just another jerk, but I didn't believe him.

**Oliver's POV**

I lost her to Matt Marshall. Why didn't I have the courage to ask her to the dance? I just wish I could get another chance to show Lilly how much I care about her. I regret the day I

chickened out of asking Lilly to the dance.

**Miley's POV**

I'm happy for Lilly and Matt but I can't help feeling sorry for Oliver. Jake and I know Oliver loves Lilly with all his heart. It's such a sad sight when Oliver sees Lilly and Matt together. You could see him falling apart.

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Lils!" Matt walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Hey Matt!" Lilly said.

"Are you walking me home or do you have practice at the skatepark?" Lilly asked.

"Sorry, babe. I have practice." Matt unsurely said.

"It's okay." Lilly kissed Matt on the cheek and headed for home.

What Lilly didn't know was that Matt was actually going to meet Becca Weller **(A/N: Becca's blonde in this story)** at Rico's.

Who else is there to witness this except for...Oliver?

**What is Oliver going to do when he sees Matt with Becca?**

**A/N: Hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Regrets and Mistakes 2

Monday, August 20, 2007

7:44 PM

**Regrets and Mistakes: Part Two**

Oliver was going to the beach to think when he passed by Rico's.

There he was, Matt Marshall. There was a blonde girl with a hat on.

"Lilly." Oliver whispered to himself. The girl turned around to reveal his ex, BECCA WELLER. They kissed.

"He's cheating on her. I have to tell Lilly. Wait. She won't believe me, just like the time I told her Matt was another jerk. I have to have proof." Oliver whispered as he walked behind a tall bush.

Just then, Oliver remembered his new phone. It was in his pocket and it had a crystal clear camera. He dug into his pocket fumbling with it.

"Man. Why didn't I ask Miley to teach me how to use this?" Oliver whispered.

"Why didn't you ask me to teach you how to use what?" Miley said as she stood behind Oliver.

Oliver jumped and brought his finger to his lips, signaling Miley to hush.

"What are we looking at?" Miley smiled.

Oliver pointed to Matt and Becca.

Miley's eyes grew wide with anger. "Oh no he di-dn't." Miley grunted and started to walk towards Matt. She was about to jump from behind the bush when Oliver grabbed her, "Oh yes he di-id."

"He can't know we're here. We have to tell Lilly but she won't believe it." Oliver whispered.

"Lilly won't believe what?" Jake said as he came from behind Oliver and Miley.

"Well why don't we just have a party behind this bush?" Oliver rolled his eyes.

"What are we looking at?" Jake grinned.

Miley and Oliver pointed at Matt and Becca.

"He did not just cheat on one of Jake Ryan's best friends." Jake said as he clenched his fist.

"Relax. Do any of you know how to use this thing? I just got it today and have no clue how to use it." Oliver asked as he held up the iPhone.

"I do." Miley and Jake responded both holding up their own iPhones. The two started giggling.

"This is not a time for giggling you guys. We have to take a picture and show it to Lilly." Oliver whispered loudly.

"What do we have to show Lilly?" Lilly asked as she appeared from behind Jake with the smile that Oliver adored.

Jake, Oliver, and Miley pointed at Matt and Becca. Lilly's smile faded into a frown. She ran towards Matt, slapped him on the face, and ran in the direction of her house. Miley was about to run after her but Jake grabbed her by the waist.

"I think someone else should talk to her." Jake said looking at Oliver.

Oliver nodded and took off for Lilly's house.

Jake couldn't hold on to Miley any longer. She slipped away, ran towards Matt, and slapped the same, exact spot Lilly had slapped Matt. Jake followed Miley and Lilly's lead. He punched Matt in the nose causing him to fall off his stool. Everyone at Rico's laughed.

"That's what you get when you mess with me, my girlfriend, or any of our friends." Jake said. He started running after Miley, who wasn't so far ahead.

Oliver walked up the driveway noticing Lilly's family SUV wasn't there. That meant she was home alone because her parents only take the SUV for long road trips. Oliver rang the doorbell.

**What will Lilly's reaction be when she sees Oliver at the door instead of Miley?**

**A/N: One more.**


	3. Chapter 3

Regrets and Mistakes 3

**A/E: Some of you think Lilly trying to commit suicide was a little too much but that was the only way I could get them into the pool. I kept thinking about it and I re-did this. Hope you like it better.**

**Regrets and Mistakes: Part Three**

Oliver rang the doorbell. There was no answer.

He knocked on the door. There was no answer.

He turned the doorknob to find it unlocked. He entered the house and closed the door behind him.

Lilly was sitting in the corner with her legs up to her chest.

"Miley, I know you want to make me feel better but just don't speak. I have to confess something. I LOVE OLIVER! I didn't want to admit it because I thought it was just some stupid crush. I realized I was with the wrong guy when I saw Matt kissing Becca. I truly love Oliver. I just don't know how I'll tell him. Okay, I'm done. Now, can you please leave? I need to think." Lilly said without even looking up.

"Lilly." Oliver whispered.

Lilly lifted her head, realizing she had confessed her feelings to the wrong person.

"EEEP!" Lilly ran towards the backyard.

Lilly kept running with Oliver close behind. Oliver was gaining speed when Lilly suddenly stopped at the edge of the pool, causing Oliver to crash into her, pushing her into the pool. Oliver noticed she wasn't coming up for air.

"Lilly!" Oliver shouted.

Oliver threw off his shoes and shirt and jumped in. He grabbed Lilly and swam to the shallow edge of the pool. Oliver lifted Lilly out of the pool and lay her on the cement. Oliver listened for Lilly's breath. She wasn't breathing. Oliver started CPR.

'C'mon Lilly. It was an accident. Please don't tell me I hurt you.' Oliver thought.

"I love you!" Oliver whispered.

Lilly started coughing up water.

"Lilly!" Oliver whispered catching his breath.

Lilly's eyes opened. "Ollie, what was the last thing you said?" She asked.

'Oh crap! She heard me. I thought she was unconscious.' Oliver panicked.

"Umm. I said Lilly." Oliver gulped.

"No. Not that. What did you say before that?" Lilly said grinning.

"Fine! I'll say it again. I LOVE YOU!" Oliver said while getting up and walking away.

The next thing Oliver knew was Lilly's lips crashing in to his.

"Telling you I love you is something I won't regret." Oliver said smiling.

"And becoming your girlfriend totally isn't going to be one of my mistakes." Lilly smiled back.

Oliver pulled her in for another kiss.

"Finally!" Jake and Miley whispered.

Oliver and Lilly gave each other looks.

The two of them turned around.

Lilly grabbed Miley. Oliver grabbed Jake.

They threw Miley and Jake in the pool.

Oliver took Lilly's hand and they jumped in together.

Miley and Jake finally came up for air. "How rude?" Jake and Miley said in unison.

"Oh shut up and just kiss already." Lilly said pulling Oliver in for a kiss.

**A/N: Sorry for the sucky ending. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
